All Hope Lost
by Dallimater
Summary: Isabella and Phineas' plane crashes on their way to Hawaii. No worries right? Phineas can just use the scrap metal from the plane to help them get home. The only problem is that something horrible happens to Phineas that jeopardizes their way home. All hope is lost for Isabella, or is it? PHINBELLA ONE-SHOT!


Isabella's P.O.V

I blinked repeatedly as the sun was too bright for my eyes.

I shielded them and took a look at my surroundings.

I was in a prairie, with growing green grass, wildflowers of all kinds, all types of insects hopping or fluttering around, and a dark forest surrounding it all.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, my voice sounding groggy.

"Your in our secret spot." Came a soft voice beside her.

I sat up to come face to face with a triangle headed 16-year old boy I had a crush on for forever.

"Phineas? How did I… get here?"

He chuckled. "I brought you hear silly. You dozed off on my shoulder, you don't remember?"

I shook my head, but I wish I did remember, it sounded like a magical moment.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I kinda wanted…" He seemed nervous as he scratched his ear. "To tell you something."

I smiled lightly. "Ok, what?"

"Er, I, umm." He laughed nervously. "Do, do you remember when we first met?"

I nodded.

"Well, ever since then I, I kinda had…" He muttered the last part.

"Had what?" I asked, liking where this was going.

He muttered again.

I giggled, which seemed to make him blush. "Phineas, I can't hear you."

"Ikindahaveacrushonyou." He said so quickly I had a hard time processing it.

I finally gasped. "You do?"

Phineas nodded quickly, his face the color of his hair.

"Phineas." I breathed.

He slowly turned to me, waiting to see my reaction.

I smiled.

"I've had a crush on you too."

"What?!" He almost yelled as he did a double take.

I nodded with a toothy grin. "Yah! I can't believe it! My crush has a crush on me!"

Phineas took my hand.

"This has to be the best day of my life!" He exclaimed.

"Mine too." I mutter as dig my head into his chest.

After a moment Phineas lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."

We inched closer, our eyes still connected.

Our lips were about to touch when a bright light interrupted everything and I could feel Phineas slip from my grasp.

"NO!" I yell as my vision faded to nothing.

I woke up.

I groaned because I feel like I was tossed around by a bull numerous times and fell on my back.

I realized my head was dug into something grainy, so I sit up, my body growing more soar.

I spit the grainy substance out of my mouth, which turned out to be sand.

I looked down at myself and gasped.

My pink shorts were dirty and ripped in many places, as well as my top, which took most of the damage.

My pink bikini top was visible as plane as day, that's how much my shirt was so ripped.

Both my shoes were missing, as was all my jewelry.

My legs were battered and bruised quite badly and there was a big gash along my arm that luckily, wasn't too deep.

I looked around and saw I was on a beach, a beautiful one.

But the white sand was covered in steel parts of something.

It looked like a plane has crashed here recently, and then I remembered.

Phineas and I were going to Hawaii, not as a date (sadly), but just to hang out.

He made a plane, and we headed off.

But there was a storm that made our plane go crazy.

I hit made head against something and… that was it.

I was in a plane crash, and I am on a deserted island.

But I wasn't alone, Phineas was with me…

I jumped up, ignoring my migraine and the throbbing in my leg.

I hope my crush wasn't dead, my life would be ruined!

If I find Phineas alive, we might have a chance to get home. I think, knowing Phineas has plenty of plane parts to work something out.

"Phineas!" I call out. No answer.

"Phineas!" I call again as I make my way around the island shore.

"PHINEAS?!" I cry out desperately.

I heard a groaning.

I perked up and listened for more.

"Ow…" I heard.

I ran to where I heard it and saw a teenager with fiery red hair that was caked in sand.

"Phineas!" I yell as I run to his side.

As I get closer I see he is badly bruised, but nothing too serious.

"Oh thank goodness." I breathe as I kneel down next to him.

He groaned again. "Where…?"

"We must have crashed on our way to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? I was going to Hawaii?"

I nodded. "You must have had a concussion. You might not remember anything for a while but you'll be…"

"Umm…" He sat up and looked at me, his stare blank. "Girl, I don't know who you are, but I need to get home."

And that's when my world came crashing down.

"You… don't know who I am?" I asked shakily.

He shook his head. "Should I?"

I gulped back the lump in my dry throat. "Yes. Yes you should know who I am! I'm Isabella, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! We were best friends since we were like five!"

He looked scared. "Calm down, er, Isabella. You might have me mixed up with the wrong person."

I grew angry. "You're the only boy in the world with a Dorito shaped head! How can I mix you up with another person?! That and we are the only two of us on this stupid island! Your Phineas Flynn! The imaginative inventor! The guy that made friends with everyone! The guy that always looks on the bright side of things! AND thee most oblivious boy on the earth!"

He cringed. "What kind of name is Phineas?"

I sat back and looked at the teenager in front of me, who gave me nothing but a blank stare.

Tears started to escape as I stood up.

"Do you even remember how to build?" I asked, hoping he could at least get us off the island.

He shook his head as he stood as well.

I let the water works run down as I turned away.

This was the worst day of my life.

Knowing I shouldn't break down in a time like this, I straightened up and wiped the tears away.

"Never mind this." I say bluntly, throwing the fact that Phineas will never be the same again to the back of my brain. "We need to survive somehow."

I turned back to him, and he was waiting for directions.

I sighed; Phineas was usually the leader in these situations, but not anymore.

"How about we go look for things to salvage at the sight of the crash." I suggest.

Phineas looked shocked. "There was a plane crash?"

I sighed. "Yes, you and I were the only ones in it, the crash must have caused you to loose your…" I couldn't say the rest.

"My… what?"

"Never mind." I mutter. "Just go find some things."

He nodded and we headed off towards the large pieces of smoking metal sticking out of the sand.

Phineas' P.O.V

The girl, Isabella I think her name was, seemed so crushed that I didn't know who she was.

I'm not lying; I seriously don't have a clue.

I glanced at her now and then while we were searching for things that could help us live.

I wish I knew who she was, she is really pretty.

"So, do you remember Ferb?" She asked out of the blue.

"No." I said sadly.

She cringed when I answered, Ferb must be someone important.

"How about Linda?"

"Who is she?" I asked.

I could see Isabella fighting back tears.

"Y-your mom…" She looked at me and then turned around.

"I-I… I need a moment." She croaks and starts to walk to walk away.

"You want me to come with?" I call out.

"No!" She yells, which scared me.

I continue searching as I hear the poor girl cry her eyes out.

I sigh in defeat.

I finally come across something useful, a torn up backpack.

I unzip it and pull out a sketchbook full of sketches and blue prints. The name Phineas Flynn was signed at the bottom of every one.

I sigh again and toss it away, finding no use of it.

I pull out a box of granola bars.

I smile.

I was about to call out to Isabella when I spotted something colorful.

I take it out and it turns out to be a picture of me, all smiley-happy like there was no care in the world, and next to me was… Isabella.

Suddenly, memories, good and bad, flooded back into my mind.

I also remembered one of my deep secrets, one I kept from everyone since I was five, even from Ferb. Yah, I remember Ferb.

The secret I was ready to let out right now, so I jump up and run to where Isabella was sniffling.

"Isabella!" I yell.

She looked up and seems mad.

"I told you!" her voice cracked. "Just look for something useful!"

"But Isabella," I say happily as I pull the reluctant girl to her feet. "I remember."

She gasps.

"You do?"

I nodded roughly as happy tears formed in my eyes.

"I remember everything. Ferb, Mom, Perry, and the fact that… I love you."

Her eyes widened as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You, you love me?"

"Yes." I breathed as I cup her face with my hands and wipe her tears away.

"Oh Phineas, I love you too."

I smiled and sealed the gap between us with a passionate kiss.

This was the best day of my life.

We break apart and my smile widens.

"Oh and, a Dorito shaped head? Really?"

Isabella blushed from embarrassment and shrugged sheepishly.

"Its true."

I laugh and kiss her on the cheek, feeling exhilarated.

"Isabella," I say as I look towards the wrecked plane. "I know what where going to do today."

"We're going to rebuild this plane and go home."


End file.
